The Truth Uncovered
by mikeyb-mikeyb-mikeyb-POOF
Summary: Harry discovers somethhing quite disturbing about his past. NO FLAMES PLEASE. written by my fantastical cousin!


The Truth Uncovered…

It was just another average day for young Harry, you know with the whole occasional hating Snape and try not to get a detention thing and all that malarkey. But what he didn't know was what he would find out along the way.

Once again, Harry was held behind after potions class.

" I don't know why he always does this to me!" said Harry with frustration.

"I think it may have had something to do with you dancing on the table and screaming 'school is for losers!'" replied Ron.

"Well… it is true! So blech!" he said crossly and sticking out his tongue for extra emphasis. He walked solemnly to the potion masters desk. It oddly smelled of rancid beavers. _Snape is such a loser! Unlike me, because I'm totally awesome. I bet he can't even play a saxophone! I wish Dumbledore could get me out of this class. We are bestest buddies… _Harry continued to ponder this idea while Snape droned on in that monotonous voice.

"…and that is why my cat tried to run away again. But anyway, about your punishment . We shall travel deep into the Forbidden Forest where we will seek the infamous Icky Sticky Gooey Chewey Stick. You may not make it back alive, but it is crucial that we locate this or else the tri-city area will have spontaneous thunderstorms for the next… 7 days!"

"Oh no," shouted Harry, "We must stop this madness!"

That evening….

In the eternal darkness of the Forbidden Forest two lone figures walked among the shadows of the night.

"I'm tired let's go back!" wailed Harry for the one hundred and twenty- seventh time. Snape turned to him with a devilish grin on his face.

"You can't go back now Harry! Mua ha ha ha!" his evil cackle filled the forest, causing unicorns to scatter throughout the land. He lunged at Harry, wand in hand. Harry desperately grasped his and prepared for this epic battle.

"_Light saber oneus!" _screamed Snape. His wand magically grew an additional green light on the end of it. Harry mimicked the spell and a long glowing purple light extended from his wand.

"Wow this is so magical!" exclaimed Harry. Suddenly, he heard the humming of Snape's wand coming towards him. He ducked out of the way just before the light hit him straight on the head. In an attempt to defend himself, Harry aimed for Snape's right arm and missed. The two battled it out, alone in the dark forest. They put up a gruesome fight until Harry finally pinned Snape up to a nearby tree, his wand inches from Snape's neck.

"Wait, Harry you can't kill me!" Snape pleaded.

"Why not? You can't even play the saxophone!" said Harry

"You can't kill me because… Harry I am your father!" shouted Snape. His voice suddenly seemed oddly raspy, like a character from some movie. "Join me and we can rule Hogwarts together!"

"Wait, why does this sound so familiar?" Harry said aloud. Suddenly, flashbacks of his summer with Ron and Hermione came to his mind. He remembered sitting on Ron's old couch in the Burrow watching some Muggle movie. Space Wars? No no something else. He remembered watching it and Hermione saying that it would be weird if anything like this happened to them. Any who, back to the real story.

"I will never join you!" shouted Harry, suddenly feeling as though he remembered that line from somewhere else, too. Then, he took is light saber/ wand and just as he was about to plunge it deep into Snape's chest he heard someone scream, "Harry!"

He turned around to see who the voice belonged to.

"Professor McGonagall? What are you doing here?" said Harry, completely and utterly confused.

"Harry, I am your sister!" McGonagall yelled.

"Eww gross! You're so old and teachery. That's disgusting! But we can talk about this in a minute. First, I have to kill Snape." but when he turned around Snape was gone. And when he turned to Professor McGonagall, she had disappeared too. Then he opened his eyes and looked around the Ron's living room. To his left, he saw Hermione and Ron fast asleep. Then he went to turn the television off.

"No more Muggle movies before bed!" he said as he chuckled merrily to himself, glad to know that Professor McGonagall wasn't really his sister.


End file.
